The Veela and the Playboy
by TheOnlyTrueMagic
Summary: Sirius Black may just have met his match in Fleur Delacour.
1. From Across the Room

**Disclaimer****: I don't own it, and I am making no money off of it. Please don't sue me.**

**AN****: This is a collection of five drabbles with the crack pairing of Sirius Black/Fleur Delacour. It is AU in that Sirius didn't die. It happens a few months after the battle. The prompt was "magenta."**

Sirius watched the woman in the magenta dress as she spoke to Hermione. This ball, celebrating the death of Voldemort and the end of the second war, had attracted representatives from every country in Eurasia, including France.

"Who is she, Harry?" Sirius asked, utterly captivated by the lovely woman. She looked familiar to him, but he wasn't sure why.

"That's Fleur Delacour, Sirius. Don't you remember her? She competed against me during the Triwizard Tournament. Kingsley said that she has become a junior diplomat in France's magical foreign affairs department. She has a knack for getting men to listen to her, or so Kingsley says." Harry chuckled. "Considering she's a veela, I'd expect it from her. It would certainly be an asset in diplomacy."

"Or romance," Sirius murmured, unable to take his eyes off the magenta draped siren.

Harry knew that expression far too well. He loved his godfather more than anything, but the man was a womanizer. He went through women like fire whiskey, and Harry sighed as another woman caught his interest.

"Maybe the veela will be a challenge for you," Harry said as he grabbed Sirius's arm and took him to meet his fate.


	2. First Impressions

**Disclaimer****: I don't own it, and I am making no money off of it. Please don't sue me.**

**AN****: This is a collection of five drabbles with the crack pairing of Sirius Black/Fleur Delacour. It is AU in that Sirius didn't die. It happens a few months after the battle. The prompt was "earrings."**

For the first time, suave, charming Sirius Black was at a loss for words upon meeting a woman. Up close, Fleur was even more stunning. The magenta dress fit her like a glove, and her silvery-blond hair was swept up off her neck, displaying intricate, dangling sapphire earrings that were nearly a match for her dark blue eyes. She turned her head as he approached, and he fancied that he could hear the delicate music of the stones and gold filigree as they brushed against each other.

"Ah, Harry, it is so nice to see you again! Congratulations on your accomplishment. I trust you are well," Fleur said, her eyes catching and holding Sirius's eyes like an acromantula capturing its prey.

Harry caught the her look, caught Sirius's look, and grinned inwardly. Sirius Black had clearly just met his match.

"Fleur, may I present my godfather, Sirius Black. Sirius, this is my friend Fleur."

"It is a pleasure, Lord Black," Fleur said, graciously allowing Sirius to brush his lips across her hand.

Sirius bowed over her hand and held on a moment longer than he should have.

"Truly, Ms. Delacour, the pleasure is all mine."


	3. Only the Truth

**Disclaimer****: I don't own it, and I am making no money off of it. Please don't sue me.**

**AN****: This is a collection of five drabbles with the crack pairing of Sirius Black/Fleur Delacour. It is AU in that Sirius didn't die. It happens a few months after the battle. The prompt was "cutting."**

Sirius got her a glass of champagne and invited her to sit beside him since she had spent the evening being spun around the dance floor by assorted lesser men. To Sirius's surprise, the first words out of Fleur's mouth were decidedly cutting.

"It is quite clear to me from watching you this night that you, Lord Black, are a first-rate…what do the children call it now…ah yes, player. My people have a word for it as well." She said something in French that Sirius immediately recognized, and he realized that winning Fleur would mean a permanent end to his playboy ways.

He considered. "Then I suppose, Ms. Delacour, the resolution of this matter is going to depend on whether you can make such an exclusive arrangement as you so clearly want worth my while." The pureblood drawl fell like honey from his lips as he casually flashed his Black lordship ring.

It was clear, however, that the French veela was no honeybee.

"Are you really so assured of yourself, Lord Black? A veela might be more woman than a man like you can manage."

Sirius smiled at the second cutting remark. Her wit alone just might make her worth the shackles of commitment.


	4. One Chance

**Disclaimer****: I don't own it, and I am making no money off of it. Please don't sue me.**

**AN****: This is a collection of five drabbles with the crack pairing of Sirius Black/Fleur Delacour. It is AU in that Sirius didn't die. It happens a few months after the battle. The prompt was the Bruno Mars song "Uptown Funk" (which I don't own).**

While everyone was calling the event a ball, the music was thankfully anything but stuffy. It even included some muggle music, and Sirius recognized the next song. It was by a muggle singer named Bruno Mars and was called "Uptown Funk." The half-bloods and muggleborns took to the floor to dance, but the purebloods looked around in bewilderment, trying to pretend disdain.

Fleur was clearly in line with them until Sirius stood and offered her his hand.

"Would you care to dance, Ms. Delacour?"

She demurred. "This music is unfamiliar, and this style of dancing is unknown to me."

He tugged, ever so gently, on her hand. "It isn't to me." He smiled charmingly. "I can teach you. Will you give me a chance?"

She surveyed him coolly, warily. "One chance, Lord Black. I don't give seconds."

He laughed, a pureblood murmur behind a gloved hand that clashed oddly with the quick, loud muggle music.

"Well then, I will just have to make it worth your while, won't I?" he whispered into her ear as he pulled her onto the chaos of the dance floor.

Veela instincts proved strong enough to make sure he did just that.


	5. Chosen Chains

**Disclaimer****: I don't own it, and I am making no money off of it. Please don't sue me.**

**AN****: This is a collection of five drabbles with the crack pairing of Sirius Black/Fleur Delacour. It is AU in that Sirius didn't die. It happens a few months after the battle. The prompt was "bamboo."**

Half a dozen muggle dances later, Sirius wasn't the only one leading his breathless partner to a table and retrieving drinks for both of them. Fleur was literally glowing from the exertion and the veela magic that the sensuality of the dance had called up.

For his part, Sirius was having some difficulty continuing to be the perfect pureblood gentleman. He forced himself to sip at his drink, wondering whose idea it had been to have bamboo glass holders. Well, they did have Chinese representatives here tonight. It was, no doubt, a cultural nod.

"It's getting late," Fleur observed as other couples began to drift out of the ballroom.

Sirius nodded. "It certainly is." He paused and then said carefully, "May I be permitted to escort you back to your hotel?"

Fleur smiled. "I have been assigned to England as a junior diplomat. You can escort me to my flat. Then, we shall see."

Sirius's grey eyes danced. "Perhaps I should take Kingsley up on his offer to work in the British Ministry's foreign affairs department."

"Perhaps you should," she said. As they kissed, Sirius suspected that his days of womanizing were over forever.

But hooking a veela…well, he wouldn't miss it that much.


End file.
